chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Alliances Unraveled
Secrets of the Lost City: Alliances Unraveled is the eighth sets of the Chaotic TGC. It was released during the third season of the show. Starter Deck Name: Secrets of the Lost City Pre-Constructed Starter Set Manufacturer: TC Digital Games Series: Chaotic CCG For ages: 4 and up Details (Description): 38 CARD STARTER DECK SET: 24 Card Pre-Constructed Deck 4 Rare Insert Foil Cards 1 Secrets of the Lost City: Alliances Unraveled Booster Pack 1 Master Upload and Tip Card (unnumbered) Rule Book Playmat Booster Pack Details (Description): A thundering rumble has accompanied the ascension of a levitating island, erupting from the waters of the lake. Atop it a magnificent citadel perched, sporting four towers - each attuned to one of the elements of Perim. The high-mages had succeeded in raising the lost City of the Elements. They knew that the city held powerful secrets and treasures, possibly even the secret to the Cothica. But who would control this prize? This is a single pack holding 9 cards. Booster Box Details (Description): A thundering rumble has accompanied the ascension of a levitating island, erupting from the waters of the lake. Atop it a magnificent citadel perched, sporting four towers - each attuned to one of the elements of Perim. The high-mages had succeeded in raising the lost City of the Elements. They knew that the city held powerful secrets and treasures, possibly even the secret to the Cothica. But who would control this prize? The set comes with 24 packs with 9 cards; 216 cards all together. Story Following the Aa'une's destruction at Lake Blakeer, the M'arrillians have issued a full retreat to their footholds, while the Tribal Alliance reclaims their homeland, freeing it from M'arrillian control. Odu-Bathax succeeds in liberating the Mount Pillar Reservoir, ultimately tearing Neth'uar apart and infecting Nunk'worn. Erak'tabb and Ki'bro are also defeated, liberating both the Riverlands and Storm Tunnel. Ihun'kalin maintains his position within Rao'pa Sahkk alongside the likes of Klik'ssi and Son'las, viewing the failures of his fellow Chieftains to merely suggest higher stakes. Ihun'kalin orders the Fluidmorphers to perform a Condensation Ceremony, in which they draw upon the condensation of the M'arrillian Chime Grid as a source of water. Despite Ihun'kalin's efforts, he is ultimately forced to issue a retreat from Mipedian territory. Likewise, Milla'iin maintains a footing in the Lava Pond. However, Chaor orders for Khybon to construct The Magma Dam, which would allow the magma to build up until Chaor could return with reinforcements, at which point the Magma Dam would destroy itself and spill over into the dormant Lava Pond, returning Power to those within to help force Milla'iin out once and for all. Illexia abdicates the throne, allowing her daughter to become leader of the Danians whilst she takes on another project to the north of Mount Pillar with a select group of Danians, including Lore - ordering a molt in order to metamorphosize to differentiate from the Mount Pillar Danians. Though the Tribal Alliance was brought together by the presence of the M'arrillians, with the threat diminished, it is disbanded following the Perithon, when its victor is brought into question due to each Tribe's bending of the rules. Taffial discovers the lost City of Kehn-Sep, within which he finds the Cothica Tablet - though in order to decipher it the Mipedians must rely on aid from the other Tribes. The OverWorlders send Donmar and Somnort, while Illexia sends Tharc and Ghundac, one of Oipont's officers, as protection. The UnderWorlders send Slufurah alongside Rothar and Ketacc, though Slufurah has no intention of honoring the Tribe's statement of cooperation. Skithia also arrives in Kehn-Sep, intent on spying on the Tablet translators for Lord Van Bloot, who has been forced out of the UnderWorld and remains in M'arrillian territory doing slave work for Thar'lyn, Ri'oha and the other M'arrillians. Kolmo is purified, having been a Danian since his attempt to kidnap Illexia, as an act of good faith toward the Mipedians, though he retains his memories of his time among the Danians, thereby endangering the wellbeing of the Danian Tribe. Ifjann joined the excavation at the City of Kehn-Sep and oversaw the retrieval of the Chariot of Kehn-Sep and the Ankh of Kehn-Sep. Similarly, Headmaster Ankhyja joined the expedition as well, interested in the art that lie within the ancient Mipedian city. Though Kojjbel, a student of Prince Mudeenu's assigned to guard the Cothica Tablet alongside Ifjann's own guard team, spied on the UnderWorlders for lack of trust, he was unable to hear what they were saying. Bringing his concern to Taffial, Kojjbel was assured that every precaution had been taken. Intent on using the other Tribes to determine what secrets are held within the Cothica Tablet, Slufurah waited until after the Translation Ceremony to declare an attack against the other Tribes. Zhade came to aid Kojjbel in defending against the UnderWorlders and sent word to Prince Mudeenu, asking for reinforcements, but would ultimately be struck from behind by Rothar, who would then go on to beat down Kojjbel and kidnapped Taffial before retreating alongside Slufurah and Ketacc. Kojjbel then leads Zhade and Ifjann on a journey into Underworld territory to rescue their friend. The Cothica Tablets reveal the existence of Kaizeph, the City of Elements, which had sunk beneath the surface of Lake Ken-I-Po. With this, the four High Muges of the present - Najarin, Kopond, Enre-Hep, and Lore meet to discuss Kaizeph over a feast in the OverWorld provided by Herken. Ultimately, the High Muges decide to raise Kaizeph from the depths, taking part in an hour-long ritual consisting of constant Mugical singing aboard The Ezoa, with Arrthoa, in order to do so. This brings them into contact with the Servants of the Elements: Unda - the Servant of Water - who allies with the OverWorld, Seeryn - the Servant of Fire - who takes to Kopond's interest in destructive Mugic and allies with the UnderWorld, Silv - the Servant of Air - who allies with the Mipedians, and Nom - the Servant of Earth - who allies with the Danians. Blazier, Hune Canin, and Eremia then venture into The Garden within the Water Quadrant to explore, though they are unaware that they have been followed by Nauthilax. The UnderWorlders enter The Phlogiston and gain access to The Flame Gate, though while they are here the Mipedians attempt to enter and investigate as well, only to be forced back by Stelgar, who experiences a monstrous mutation in the meantime. All the while, the M'arrillians are at war with themselves, as many attempt to stake a claim on the unoccupied position of Oligarch among the Psikoom. Mock'adyn utilizes the Power of Ast'imal to rise through the ranks, becoming a contenter for the position. Fal'makin and the AZAIA, however, also vy for power, and assault the mind of Thar'lyn, making him spy on his fellow Fluidmorphers. Known Cards (incomplete) *Arrthoa, Captain of the Ezoa(1) *Blazier, Citadel Cartographer(2) *Donmar, Tablet Translator (4) *Herken (6) *Hune Canin (7) *Lomma, Desert Wanderer (10) *Illiar (13) *Korg (15) *Najarin, Younger (19) *Vlar (24) *Kiru (28) *Piddan (33) *Ulmar, Perithon Racer (42) *Zamool (44) *Enre-hep, High Muge of the Desert (58) *Milla'iin, Foothold Commander (79) *Atmosfear (87) *Sudden Flare (123) *Consuming Cacophony (175) *Cromaxx Trivia Starting with Alliances Unraveled, the rarity uncommon was removed from the game. Category:Sets Category:Secrets of the Lost City Notes and References